narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akui
| classification =Missing-nin | academy = 8 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Mirage Release | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Yin Release | jutsu = TBA | tools =Jitsu }} Akui (悪意, Akui) is one the last surviving members of the now extinct Seishi Clan (世子一族, Seishi Ichizoku). Like many of his fellow brethren Akui has made the daring choice of fleeing his home country, the Land of Sunrise, to journey the world in search of his distant cousin, Haruka, for an undisclosed reason. However it is to be known that he has slain many innocents, tortured many souls and worked with some of the most villainous minds to date, all in his search for this mysterious woman. It is because of his homicidal tendencies and his exceedingly high intellect that he has come to be known as Crow (烏, Karasu), an intelligent bird which is often associated with death and murder. Akui is one of the few individuals in the world who are not only able to induce death instantaneously in a large number of people using genjutsu alone. It is because of this that he has come to be feared as one of the most proficient users of the art in modern history. Background Akui was born on July 25th, a day which holds incredible significance to his family, as this was not only the day his mother died but it was also the same day that the order for their clan's assassination was given. Akui's parents and the rest of the clan was aware of this fact and attempted to flee the country, for their childrens' sake. They managed to cut a deal with various corrupt government officals, to ensure safe travel for their entire clan. The clan made their move early that day and set out to their assigned exfil point. Howeverould fulfil their most dearest wish they were intercepted on their way to the airship, and maliciously attacked until every last one of them were dead, lying on the ground like the insects they believed them to be. Just before Akui's father was brutally murdered along with the rest of the clan, he managed to cast a forbidden sealing jutsu which allowed the infant's body to be preserved over the ages. His body was then unsealed several centuries later, a command which was added by his dying father as a way of ensuring his son's safety, and resurfaced in Mori Town (杜町, Mori Machi, Literally meaning: Shrine Grove Town) where he was taken in by a local priest. He had became an orphan and lived the first few years of his life at the Mori Orphanage Home. He was initially rejected by the townsmen, as not only was he not from around there but his existence was also completely unknown by the government. However the priest insisted that the orphanage take the boy. So he was registered at one of their Children's Hospital, and officially became a citizen of the Land of Sunrise. During his youth Akui dreamed of becoming a real-life samurai and would often dream of some day becoming the shogun of his own samurai army. He began studying and training in the ways of the samurai, day in and day out. Acquiring a strange and unusual power along the way, unknown to many in their country. One afternoon, coming back from his daily training, Akui was shocked to find that the orphanage was completely empty. He then went to question one of the caretakers about this. He was told that the other orphans had been adopted into various wealthy families leaving him all alone ,Akui was saddened, but at the same time overjoyed for his fellow brothers and sisters. Feeling lost Akui went to one of the only people he could call family, the priest who had saved him during his youth, for guidance. Upon finding him Akui was comforted by the priest and told he would continue to look after the boy until he could find others that he could truly call family. However Akui did not completely accept this answer and came to the conclusion that nobody must want him because he there was either something horribly wrong with him or he was deformed in some way. He had developed an inferiority complex. Years passed as he solemnly waited for someone to walk through the church doors and claim him as his own. Over time it became more and more apparent that he was unwanted by the townspeople, and every time the priest would comfort him. That was until the priest passed away at the ripe age of 94. Having lost the only ray of light in his life and feeling even more rejected than ever, Akui decided to take his own life as he had adopted the idea that he was merely trash which nobody wanted. Wanting to be together onces more with the only man who ever gave a damn about him, Akui managed to sneak away a fork from the mess hall and prepared to end his miserable life. As the fork was moments away from piercing his skin a strange man intervened stating that although Akui may have thought himself as being useles he did not think he was trash. Upon hearing that Akui let go of the forth and embrace the man, crying his heart out as he had finally found that one person he could truly call family, just as the priest had predicted. The strange man, who later identified himself as being a broker for a 'certain organisation' then went on to adopt him. Akui finally feeling as if he had found a place he truly belonged, decided to make a vow that he would never disappoint his new father and that he would do anything to belong there. However what happened after this point is a complete mystery, even to Akui, remembering bits and fractions of what happened during this period in his life. Waking up years later, now age 16, in a laboratory of sorts Akui was frustrated to learn that he could not remember anything from his childhood (his years as an orphan included), the only thing he could remember was that he had 'cousin' named Haruka and that he needed to find her at all costs. Determining that this 'Cousin Haruka' was most likely the key to unlocking his dormant memories. Personality Appearance Akui is mostly seen wearing his trademark mask which hides the lower half of his face. Hardly anyone has seen him without it and most who have describe his appearance to be horrifying at best. However most people don't dare to go that close as they are usually intimidated by him. However this appearance is nothing but a ruse created using simple illusion. His actual appearance is that of a young man with pale skin, and messy black hair which reaches just below his neck. He has sharp cold eyes which are chestnut brown in colour. Akui is considered to be quite handsome, a trait that is often brought up by whatever few happen to catch a glimpse of his real face. His usual clothing consists of a black hoodie jacket, underneath this he has a pitch black, sleeveless shirt which extends just below his mid section, baggy, white pants and black sandals. Since he affiliates himself with no nation he does not bother himself with wearing any sort of insignia to tie him back to any previous affiliations he may have had. He has no headband, no small trinkets to remind him of his past nor anything to mourn their deaths... Abilities Intelligence Trivia *Akui's databook entry: **his most favourite food include rice porridge and ??? **his least favourite food is ??? **his most favourite drink is the blood of his enemies **his least favourite drink is ??? *This character is meant to be my main antagonistic character.